


Bullet Wounds

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: (Not entirely well done medical procedures), Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gen, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: You ever had to pull a bullet our of your boss' writhing screeching body?Gino has.





	Bullet Wounds

Gilmore screeches as Gino has to partially pull apart his bloody flesh. He lays on his back on the floor, struggling, kicking his legs.

“I know, it hurts, it hurts like hell- but you gotta stay still-!” Gino said, using on of his hands to try and keep his boss down.

Off to the side, Khonjin and Gay Spaghetti stand, huddled close. Gay winces at nearly every new strangled noise that comes out of his boss, and Khonjin nearly hides behind him, holding his boyfriend’s hand and covering his own eyes with the other- peaking through his fingers every few seconds.

This isn’t the first time this is happened, really. With their life style they can’t afford to go to the doctor, not for a lack of money, oh no, but they can’t risk being found out if they can help it.

Gino has done this before, pulled bullets out of his boss’ body and they hoped for the best. Though it, just as always, would be hard to do anything if Gilmore didn’t-

“Hold still!” He pressed him down again, Gilmore yelling something unintelligible- words gargled by pain and some form of fear.

“Gay! Khonjin!” Gino barked, “Get over here and hold him down so I can get to work!” And the teens did as they were told.

Gay Spaghetti held down the boss’ legs, kneeling on them to make sure he kept them down. Khonjin pushed on his dad’s shoulders, trying to say anything that might comfort him- if his words were even getting through in his dad’s frenzied state.

Gino pushed up, rushing to the backroom and back as fast as his short legs would take him. When he returned he has a medical kit in hand, packed to the brim with as many things they could fit. It had been stuffed full over time, more items needing to be put in as more situations came up.

He kneeled back down over his boss, patting his arm as he opened the medical kit, and Gilmore panted and heaved, trying to breathe and process anything before being messed with again.

Gino pulled on some gloves, near useless now in terms of keeping blood off his hands, but it was worth a shot, and a pair of something that looked like tweezers, but a bit bigger.

He glanced upwards at the kids, “keep hold of ‘im, cause this ain’t gonna be pretty.” They nodded.

Gino looked back down at his boss, inspecting his wound, he spoke softly, trying to keep Gilmore from panicking and moving again as long as he good, “you’re alright buddy, you’re gonna be just fine, just work with me and hold still.” He soothed best he could.

He placed a hand near the wound to keep it steady, breathed in deep, and pushed the tweezers into his boss wound with a sickening squelch.

Gilmore hollars, screams as the pain floods his nerves again, tries to squirm away.

Gino grimaces as he has to move the tweezers around, finding the bullet again and trying to latch onto it, and Gilmore yells and tries to pull away.

He shouts curses, insults, threats, anything to get this to stop.

Khonjin holds his dad’s shoulders down, trying to yell over top of him for him to hear anything he’s saying, “dad! DAD! It’s okay! You’re okay! Stop dad! It’s okay! DAD!”

Finally Gino grips onto the bullet firmly and manages to start pulling it out. Gilmore makes a choked and strangled noise.

Finally the bullet is free and places on the ground, it is red, slick with blood. Gino finds some kind of gauze and presses it against the would and holds it there, and finally the volume of Gilmore’s cries die down. He still moves, but it’s weaker now, his sounds quieter, still grunting and making groaning in pain, though now less sharp.

His body twitches, spasms slightly. Time passes, the bleeding starts to subside, Gino wraps gauze around Gilmore’ s body, covering the wound.

Gino gets up again and heads to the back and comes back, and places a light blanket over his boss, making sure he stays warm.

He finally sits back down. “You two can let go'a him. He’ll be alright..” And Khonjin and Spag do just that. Khonjin crawls over to sit inbetween Gino and Spag, and they watch as Gilmore finally settles and passes out. Khonjin reaches out for his boyfriend’s hand and he takes it, squeezing lightly to comfort him.

“Nothin’ vital was damaged, I can tell that much. Recovery will take a while. We’ll take him home in a while, let him rest.” Khonjin fidgets.

“What d-do we do till then?” He asks. Gino sighs.

“Clean up some, I suppose. Keep an eye on ya dad and make sure he don’t get worse. Find ways to pass the time without hurting anyone or anything else, really.” Spag nods, Khonjin listens.

Gino begins cleaning up the medical kit and the bullet, let’s it fall in the garbage, or near it at least, out back.

Gino does most of the cleaning, Spag moves Khonjin to a seat and comforts him, holding him close as Khonjin mumbles quietly to him.

After a while, they get to moving Gilmore. They wake him just enough to help him blearily stumble along till they get him home. They settle him in bed and make sure he’s alright.

Khonjin helps Gino fix the wrappings.

Gino and Spag stay, sure to help if it’s needed, and Khonjin appreciates not being left to do this all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Train and how the fuck do you write medical procedures and things?


End file.
